Chains
by Oh Em Gawd
Summary: Famous prison scene between Squall and Seifer. Read and Review, please


Chains

Author's Note: Howdy. I have revived yet again. It's break, and I owe another person a fic since they are just oh so nice to me. I owe so much to Raffi for being my music guru. 3 She's an excellent one, at that. I know the last one I published on here was also to her, too. She's not the only person I owe. I owe Liz some stuff, too. 3 Like a new chapter to I Like Ducks. Oh, shit. Well, this is an entirely different game, which calls for an entirely different mood. You guys have probably already noticed that I am such a newbie with actually writing slash, so you'll have to forgive me if this wasn't the right story you've fallen upon. Well, you're entering at your own risk, anyway. Whatever.

Warnings: There's not really danger ahead, but I'll warn that this probably shitty. I don't read enough of this fandom, and I never write it, simply because majority of the stories I find all have the same plot, and there's no action I'll most likely fall into this category too, but I bet mine'll have more typos than most. It means I want a beta, duh. So, yeah. Oh well. You clicked on it, don't sue me.

Oh, you meant an actual warning? Language. Many of the characters I personify have dirty mouths; you know that.

Disclaimer: Don't own Seifer, Squall, or Final Fantasy VIII. You know by now Square-Enix and Namco own my soul. And Nintendo.

* * *

Squall massaged his eyes as he attempted to sit up. As his eyes adjusted, he realized he was sitting on something hard, like a bench. But, why was he on a bench? Things weren't making too much sense at the moment. What was the last thing he did? He tapped his nails on the bench, trying to realize what he'd done. Oh! He attacked the sorceress during the parade. Seeing that he was in this…cage, or whatever it was, signaled that his mission failed. "Damn," he said to himself, hearing the echo. He stood and tried to stretch, but ended up falling into the slanted wall as the cage seemed to move. Seemed to be one hell of a jail, he thought.

He leaned against the wall for support as the room moved from one elevation to another. After a while, he wondered when it was ever going to stop. It just kept going and going until…boom! How long had it been since they started? Kind of seemed like forever. He couldn't even concentrate. But then, did he really need to? He was in prison. There was a high chance he was never going to leave. He'd probably even be executed for his crime. "Whatever," he thought. Life ends as quickly as it begins.

As he sat down, he could hear footsteps approaching his door. Damn visitors. Would there ever be a moment of peace? But, there seemed to be a familiar voice approaching. Who could it have been?

The door was knocked down and Squall's worst fear was materialized. It was Seifer. That fucker followed him here too? Wait. He's the knight now, duh. Squall face-palmed and shook his head as the blonde made his way in, his eyes growing wide with hatred and…innocence. Innocence? Squall had to be losing his mind. How in the hell was Almasy innocent? As he pondered on this, he found himself being thrown against the wall of his cell. "Start talking," the blonde seethed.

"What?" he managed to say, before being picked up and thrown against another wall. "What's the purpose of SeeD?!" Seifer yelled, holding Squall up by his jacket. Had he been any more upset, he may have appeared to be foaming at the mouth. Squall had no control over the situation he was in, regardless of how comical it may have seemed. "I have no fuckin' idea Seifer, put me down."

The door suddenly shut behind them, and the knight threw the traitor down. "Look, I really don't wanna do this," he whispered, apparently trying to hide from whatever officers might've been nearby. "But if you cooperate, we can do this." He gave a slight smile; deceiving, but it seemed trusting. Squall spat in his face and pushed him off. Who the hell would fall for that trick? Seifer would always be the enemy; no questions asked.

Seifer slapped Squall with one hand and wiped his face with the other. "Bitch! I swear I oughtta…!" Something stopped him from completing his sentence. What was it, though? He knew he hated Squall, and it would've been just so easy to hurt him right there, but…something stopped him. And he couldn't just think of what it was. Was it possible he…nah. They're archenemies. No possible way he could care about him.

"You oughta what?" Squall smirked, as he tried to get up. There was no way this would go unnoticed. He had him just where he wanted him: vulnerable. Now Seifer would have to confess what was stopping him from killing his adversary. He groaned and picked up the brunette, before throwing him against the wall. He shivered when Squall let out a loud groan. Clearly this was bothering him somehow. But he wouldn't let that on to Squall. He sure as hell wouldn't.

They heard loud footsteps through the closed doors. It seemed like thousands of people were stampeding right past the cell. Perhaps it was their minds playing tricks on them, making everything echo and sound magnified. Either way, they both quickly grew quiet. After the cacophony ended, Seifer crawled over to the brunette, and started again. "I don't want to do this." Instead of spitting in his face again, Squall looked at the blonde with curiosity. "What would you rather do then, Seifer? Torture me?" Sometimes the brown-haired teen never knew when to shut up. It was just like a brunette to keep on talking, and aggravating a person more. As he kept on listing various punishments, the blonde pushed himself upon him and kissed him roughly, leaving Squall to gasp for breath and somewhat in disarray. "What the fuck?" Squall asked, before he was kissed again, equally as rough. Seifer was never known for sincerity, and he sure wouldn't be now.

"Take off your clothes," he demanded, receiving a glare from the scar-faced. "Do it," he seethed, but that seemed to do nothing. Instead he was replied with a mocking "Make me." How dare this brunette play hard-to-get with him! He would pay for that. Seifer stripped the man of his coat and what seemed of thousands of belts, and Squall seemed to guide him to his scrotum. "Blondie," he whispered. "We've been without for so long." Sure enough, they hadn't done this since Dollet, but they always picked the most inconvenient times. It was just like that.

"Shut up, don't remind me." He slid a hand into his coat pocket and pulled out a white bottle. The younger man craned his neck, yearning for at least a touch. It'd been so long since they were together, even if he did hate him. "You're such a bitch," Seifer whispered, breathing on Squall's neck as he worked on dropping his pants. After all the belts were gone, it was really easy breaking into his pants. He dropped his, and rubbed cream on his fingers, before sliding it onto Squall. Seifer was so aroused it fucking hurt. But of course, he couldn't let that on. Not at all.

Being as needy as he was, Squall pushed himself closer to Seifer, who pushed him closer to the wall. He thought about telling the brunette when to be ready, but then what was the fun in that? Where was the surprise? So he quickly slid inside of Squall, before bucking with a rhythm that the SeeD couldn't keep up with. Moans and screams came from Squall, but they were ignored (it took him a while to notice), so he tried to arch in the same rhythm as Seifer, who held his manhood and stroked it ever so roughly, and whispered loudly in his ear. It didn't take many thrusts before Squall came, and brought his partner with him.

"Seifer," Squall breathed, catching his breath. "Go." He knew Seifer shouldn't have been there right now. And as much as he wanted him to stay, it just wasn't allowed. It wouldn't ever be. He received a nod and Seifer slid out, and climbed off him. He gave a quick kiss before pulling his clothes on and gathering his things.

A pile of clothes came the SeeD's way, and he caught them, and put them on. Seifer turned around to let Squall have at least some sense of privacy, and cleared his throat. He still had work to do, after all. He didn't come just for the sex, though he would have been fine with that. No, he had orders. Regardless of his relationship, he was still the knight. "Ugh," he groaned. "I can't stand you." A grimace came upon his face, and he gave a blow to Squall that knocked him unconscious.

The next thing Squall saw was a bright room, and he realized that he wasn't in his cell. He wasn't even standing up on his own! He was fettered to a wall; some type of torturing device. Was this just an illusion, or was this reality?

At the snap of a finger, electricity was jolted through his body, and he yelled in agony. "Seifer! What the fuck are you doing?" was the only comprehensible thing he yelled. Seifer gave a smirk and laughed so loud it echoed. It seemed to reverberate not only in the room, but in the brunette's mind as well. "Why am I chained to this damn thing?" he yelled, trying to silence the laughter.

"You still haven't told me the purpose of SeeD."

* * *

I really, really appreciate reviews. I don't even mind being flamed this time, 'cause I could use constructive criticism with this. I am truly a n00b, as much as I hate to say it. So...yeah. Read and review. Much love.

Mango


End file.
